1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, a method for controlling the ophthalmic apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, hospitals, doctor's offices, and the like widely use ophthalmic apparatuses. For example, as ophthalmic apparatuses which decide various conditions by using optical members in the apparatuses before imaging and measurement, ophthalmic apparatuses like those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-245848 and 2006-14904 have been known.
In the ophthalmic imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-245848, the diffusing plate inserted at a position in the optical path shared by the illumination optical system and the imaging optical system diffuses and scatters the light flux emitted by the fundus illumination unit, and the fundus image sensor provided in the imaging optical system images the scattered light. This literature discloses a technique of performing white balance adjustment by using the captured image.
The ocular refractive power measurement apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-14904 has a reflecting member detachably placed at a fundus conjugate position in the optical path shared by the projection optical system and the light receiving optical system. This literature discloses a technique of reflecting the light flux projected from the measurement light source by using the reflecting member, and receiving the reflected light by using the light receiving element provided in the light receiving optical system, thereby acquiring correction data from changes in the reflected image due to changes in temperature.
However, the ophthalmic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-245848 or 2006-14904 does not detect the insertion/removal of the diffusing plate and reflecting member. For this reason, the apparatus cannot detect any failure of the insertion/removal of an optical member due to temporal deterioration. This may have adverse effects on ophthalmic imaging results.